Night time mishaps
by Steven nightingale
Summary: He was a boy and she was a girl put those two in a hotel room and what do you get?


**Grays pov: **

A couple of us guild members decided to go to the beach after winning the grand magic games. But I ended up having to room with to stupid dragon slayers arguing over the remote. I need a drink after all this fighting. I got up from my spot and left the room. I bet Cana has a couple of beers lying around in her room.

**Cana's pov: **

"Hey Juvia I'm going to the bar you want to come?"

"Juvia is going to take a shower then go to bed, she will go drinking with Cana-San some other time."

"K'ay bye" later after leaving Gray caught up with me

"hey Cana do you have any cans of beer?" If I had any beer I sure wouldn't be heading to the bar. Wait I just think I triggered a flag. If juvia is already in the room and Gray enters the room think of the possibilities.

"You know what gray why don't you just take me key card and find your beer"

"But don't you need your key card"

"That's why I brought to just in case" I stoled Juvia's on the way out.

"Well thanks bye" then he just started to run off, he must really need that beer.

**Juvia's pov:**

Just got out of the shower feeling a refreshed now I just need to get some clothes[her thoughts are going to be in first person]

**Grays pov: **

I found Cana's room I just wished I asked her where she keeps her booze. After a lot of searching I saw the bathroom door open and out came Juvia in nothing but a towel which doesn't cover up most of body.

Her face turns really red and she looks like she's going to scream. If she screamed and Erza found me here I'll be a dead man. Next thing I knew I flung right at her putting my had over her mouth as we both fell down.

** "THUD" **

I was now on top of Juvia her eyes still close she looks really cute like this then I start looking down her body and found that her towel was still on her but my clothes were long gone.

"Gr-Gray-sama" as she said that looking at me with her lost blue eyes and just hearing call out my name like that makes my pants feel tight. "Gray-sama"

"Yes" stroking my thumb on her cheek.

"Would you mind getting off of Juvia?"

"Oh yeah of course"

**Juvia's pov: **

After Gray-sama helped me up his face turned bright red.

"What is Gray-sama staring a…KYA!" I panicked and ended up pushing him to the ground. I tried to get my towel as quick as I could, but then I felt something grab my ankle making me trip and land on the bed. Then I saw Gray smirking as he got up from the floor. I was dreamed that something like this would happen but now that it is I'm scared.

"Juvia have I ever told you how beautiful you are" he said as he got on top of me pinning me down.

"Is Gray-sama feeling okay?" I said trying to get out of his grasp but failed miserably. What's he doing what's going on.

**Grays pov: **

I just couldn't help myself just looking at how frighten and innocent she looks just turns me on so much. I just have to have her right here right now. And how one of her arms cover both of her breast and how her other hand covers her vagina to keep me from seeing it. Then I lean down and whispered in her ear

"you want to make me feel better?" I started kiss at her ear to her jaw line until I got to her lips. This kiss as soft and sweet then I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, she caught on and let me in as my tongue explored the inside of her mouth.

She started removing her hands off her body and around mine depending the kiss. As we break apart for air both panting wanting more. Then I put my arms around her back and started licking her already harden nipple

"Gray GRAY-SAMA!" She screamed as I started sucking her tit. When I let go of her boob she pushed me so that my back was on the bed, then Juvia got up and swung one leg over me so that her knees were cradling both sides of my hips.

"Gray-sama" she said leaning down slowly so that her chest was right in front of me and she said "does Gray-sama like what he see's?"

Then for the rest of the night was filled with lustful desires.


End file.
